Okaeri!
by Chocolatos Mania
Summary: Seharusnya dia tahu. . . Seharusnya Takao Kazunari tahu, alasan soal kebiasaan baru partnernya meminum teh hijau. Apalagi? Kalau bukan. . . /"Shin-chan. . . angkat dong! Aku sudah membuatkan teh, nih!"/"Shin-chan belum mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku, kan?"/ maaf, author ga pandai bikin summary. [Fic pertama di akun ini]


**"Okaeri!"**

**Chocolatos Mania**

**Disclaimer : KuroBasu bukan punya Ane -ssu~**

**Peringatan : Berhubung ini FF pertama, mohon dimaklumi kalo ceritanya gaje, agak mainstream, dan banyak genre lainnya.**

**Selamat makan! Eh salah, selamat membaca~**

**.**

* * *

Takao Kazunari terus membolak balik halaman bukunya. Menjalankan kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswa di universitas Tokyo tidak mudah bagi pemuda bermata 'hawk eye' ini. Buktinya, di hari Sabtu, alias hari libur ini, Takao tetap mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

_**Hari yang cerah melengkapi kota Tokyo. Ditambah lagi, ini hari Sabtu. Hari yang tepat untuk santai, bukan? Ya, tepatnya satu tahun yang lalu. Di mana hari yang damai ini melengkapi suasana hari libur dua orang pemuda−yang notabene berusia 18 tahun. Nyatanya, mereka sedang duduk di halaman belakang rumah pemuda bersurai raven, menyesap Ryokucha dengan santai. Jarang sekali hari seperti ini muncul dalam kehidupan mereka, karena, biasanya, di hari seperti ini mereka harus latihan basket.**_

Karena lelah, dan berhubung ini hari Sabtu, Takao akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Ia lalu berendam air hangat. Karena menurutnya, berendam bisa mengurangi rasa lelah. Setelah itu, Ia menyeduh air hangat untuk membuat teh hijau. Hampir setiap hari memang, Takao membuat teh hijau. Dia punya banyak persediaan teh hijau. Untuk apa?

"_**Tapi jujur saja ya, aku baru tahu kalau Shin-chan suka Ryokucha." Tutur pemuda bersurai raven kepada partner jeniusnya. Lalu menyesap tehnya kembali.**_

_Tentu saja untuk diminum bersama partnernya._

"_**Bukannya suka. . . tapi Ryokucha baik untuk kesehatan –nodayo." Pemuda tsundere ini hanya menyesap ochanya dengan tenang. Sampai partnernya meminta untuk diajarkan shoot three-pointer. Lantas , dia hanya menjawab: "Tidak –nodayo". Pemuda raven hanya menatap kecewa pada pemuda tsundere, dia terus meminta−atau bisa di bilang memaksa agar diajarkan shoot. Terpaksa, pemuda tsundere yang notabene berambut hijau, berkacamata, yang disebut sebagai mantan Shooting Guard Kiseki no Sedai ini menuruti kemauan partnernya. Ya! Dia tidak peduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang kian memarah seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan dia juga tidak akan pernah memberi tahu, soal penyakit yang dideritanya, pada partnernya. Membuat waktu terakhir menjadi momen yamg paling berharga. Hanya itu yang sekarang bisa dilakukan si hijau.**_

Apakah ini hanya khayalan semata Takao, Takao selalu berharap, partnernya datang di hari Sabtu yang menurutnya cocok untuk bersantai. Menyantap teh Ryokucha bersama, berbincang-bincang mengenai apapun, tentu ingin Takao lakukan sekali lagi dengan partnernya. Tapi, partnernya tak kunjung datang. Bahkan setahun lamanya. Hey! Itu sudah pasti, kan? Apa yang diharapkan makhluk hidup pada makhluk mati? Berkomunikasi saja, pastinya tidak bisa. Ya. . . Takao selalu merasa seperti orang bodoh tiap kali berharap seperti itu. Juga saat Takao menghidangkan dua cangkir teh. Menunggu kedatangan sahabat sebaiknya. Dan hanya berakhir dengan air mata penyesalan.

_**Benar saja, setelah mereka bermain basket dengan ceria untuk beberapa lama, pemuda megane merasa dadanya sesak. Dia tahu ini akan terjadi, tapi jika Ia harus melakukannya−demi partnernya−dengan senang hati Ia mengikhlaskan semuanya.**_

"Pasti Shin-chan tidak mau datang kesini gara-gara aku tidak melanjutkan cita-citanya ya. . ." Gumam Takao.

_**Waktu pun berjalan hingga tiba waktunya pemakaman.**_

"Maaf ya, Shin-chan. . . Aku tidak mungkin bisa menjadi dokter."

Suasana rumah tetap hening.

_**Pemuda raven merasa sangat bersalah karena telah mengajaknya bermain basket pada waktu itu. Seharusnya, dia tahu alasan kenapa pemuda tsundere menolak untuk mengajarinya shoot. Seharusnya dia tahu. . .**_

_**Alasan soal kebiasaan baru pastnernya meminum teh hijau.**_

"Shin-chan, kubuatkan teh hijau ya. . . Tunggu sebentar. . ." Takao pun beranjak dari kursinya menuju dapur. Ayah dan ibunya sedang keluar kota. Adik perempuannya sedang menginap di rumah teman. Takao hanya sendirian di rumah. Takao bilang, dia akan menjaga rumah, karena. . . akan ada tamu spesial yang datang.

_**Apa lagi. . . Kalau bukan penyakit jantung yang baru-baru saja diderita partnernya.**_

Takao kembali ke ruang makan sambil membawa secangkir teh hijau panas dan menaruhnya di hadapannya. Sekarang, hanya ada meja, satu pasang bantal kursi, satu pria, dan dua cangkir teh. Ya, ini kebiasaan Takao di hari libur.

_**Dan saat itu juga, pemuda raven yang sering dipanggil Takao Kazunari itu mengucapkan satu kalimat permintaan terakhir pada partnernya, Midorima Shintarou−**_

Takao tanpa sadar mengambil ponselnya, lalu menekan tombol telepon hijau saat layar menunjukkan nama 'Shin-chan'. Takao menghubungi Shin-chan.

Nada sambung terus berbunyi. Terus berbunyi seakan-akan tak ada ujungnya.

"Shin-chan. . . Angkat dong! Aku sudah membuatkan teh, nih!"

Tuuut− _**5 menit.**_

"Shin-chan. . . Nanti tehnya dingin loh. . ."

Tuuut− _**7 menit.**_

"Shin-chan 'kan belum mengabulkan permintaanku." Takao mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

Tuuut− _**10 menit.**_

"Shin-chan. . . Kalau lagi latihan basket, tetap chek ponselnya dong. . ."

Tuuut− _**12 menit.**_

"Shin-chan, kalau latihan basket jangan terlalu capek. . . nanti penyakitmu kambuh. ."

Tuuut− _**15 menit.**_

"Shin-chan, teleponnya kututup, ya. . . Nanti kalau sudah selesai latihan basket, segera ke rumahku, ya. . . Satu jam lagi pukul 12.30. sekarang tanggal 6 Juli. Berarti satu jam lagi, perayaan satu tahun kematian Shin-chan. Shin-chan tenang saja, aku sudah buat teh kesukaan Shin-chan. Jaa."

. . . .

"Shin-chan. . ., aku−"

Tut. . . Tut. . . Tut. . . Takao tertidur, lalu, 12.25.

Tok Tok! Ketukan pintu. Takao terbangun, lalu membuka pintu. Terukir senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"_Okaeri. . . Shin-chan!"_

.

.

.

"−_**Hey Shin-chan. . . Datanglah ke tempatku kapan-kapan. Kita akan minum teh bersama."**_

.

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

**A/N : Sumimasen, Fic nya singkat dan absurd tingkat dewa. Ide ini tiba-tiba nongol di kepala Choco- atau lebih tepatnya di otak Choco. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu nya untuk membaca Fic ini, Choco janji di Fic depan, ceritanya lebih bermutu dan berkualitas (?).**

**Jaa ne~**

**Singkat kata, mohon reviewnya, karena sangat bermanfaat~**

**.**


End file.
